


Author's Note: NOT A FIC!

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: On The Couch [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: Please read!





	Author's Note: NOT A FIC!

Hi Guys!

So, just a couple of things about this series...

Legal and Ethical practices for the counseling professions vary somewhat from state to state (and country to country). I write from the place I know best... California. We have some mandatory reporting laws here that may be different from where you are. Keep that in mind as you read.

All these snippets of sessions are based out of my own theoretical orientation (a eclectic integration of Feminist, Existential, and Cognitive-Behavioral theories) and experience, and may differ (wildly!) from treatments and interventions you may be familiar with. PLEASE do not mistake fictional treatment of fictional characters for wildly extrapolated mental health issues for actual treatment for anything you may be experiencing. When in doubt, seek professional help for your issues.

My interpretation of the behavioral and emotional actions and reactions of these characters is completely my own. The characters (if they were able) might not experience their actions, emotions, or thoughts as problematic in any way. My sandbox, my interpretations.

While I will make every attempt to include any new mental health issues the characters encounter in the tags, I may miss something. If you are triggered by mental health issues, please use caution and care when following this series.

I would LOVE suggestions for characters you would like to see in the office. Marvel only (Movies, TV, Comics). Not really planning on handling the bad guys (or alternate universe versions of hero-characters when they are evil)... That's a WHOLE DIFFERENT set of pathologies than I want to deal with here.

Entertainment purposes only, don't own the characters, yadda yadda yadda...


End file.
